MI VIDA CONTIGO
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: ¡Es el día! Hoy, 13 de Septiembre, es el día en el que desde siempre, ha estado marcada mi vida. TODOS HUMANOS.


**Hola… aquí les dejo un nuevo OneShot ¡Disfrútenlo!**

**Coloquen, si desean, el link de las canciones cuando aparezcan ;)**

* * *

**Mi Vida Contigo**

_**Edward's POV**_

_**2024**_

¡Es el día! Hoy, 13 de Septiembre, es el día en el que desde siempre, ha estado marcada mi vida.

¡Dios!, me tengo que apresurar antes de que se despierte… mi sonrisa no puede evitar salir cuando la miro, se ve tan hermosa cuando duerme. Cuando no me siente cerca agarra entre sus manos las sábanas como si la vida dependiera de ello, es algo que hace inconscientemente. Una vez me dijo que cuando yo no estaba cerca el frio la empezaba a helar, así viviéramos en una ciudad donde la temperatura mínima era de veintinueve grados.

Se remueve entre la cama, ruego porque no se despierte, se da la vuelta aún con las sábanas entre sus manos, suspira, susurra mi nombre y sigue durmiendo. Sonrío como bobo, mi nombre en sus labios siempre suena hermoso, y el puchero que hace, la hace ver tan adorable, nunca me arrepentiría de haberme casado con ella. Ese movimiento también hace que me dé una vista perfecta de su anatomía, las sábanas se deslizaron por su cuerpo hasta dejarla casi descubierta.

¡Ay, mierda! me pierdo en mi mundo cuando la miro, que no me doy cuenta del tiempo. Me apresuro a colocarme las pantuflas que están bajo la cama, sin hacer ruido salgo a la cocina donde empiezo a preparar la sorpresa, la primera sorpresa de este gran día en el que agradezco a la vida la tenga aquí conmigo.

—Huevos, que tanto le gustan… —digo para mí. Sonrío, porque apenas en estos dos meses últimos se le antojaron los huevos revueltos, antes solo le gustaban cocidos, y sonrío aún más por el motivo de esos antojos. Ella me da todo con todo lo que hace, tan solo con respirar me hace el hombre más feliz del mundo—. Zumo de naranja, el cereal y la fruta. ¡Miércoles los niños! —No tardan en despertarse y hacer ruido. Me apresuro a ir al cuarto de nuestra pequeña Vanessa.

—Bebé, despierta. —la remuevo—. Es el cumpleaños de mami, tenemos que hacerle la sorpresa, despierta. —susurro al oído de mi bebé de nueve años, bueno, no es tan bebé pero para mí lo sigue siendo. Le hago pequeñas cosquillas y así se despierta, empieza a abrir los ojitos aun adormilada con risitas saliendo de su boca.

—Papá, es muy temprano aún. —protesta, siempre es bastante dormilona; la verdad no sé a quién se lo heredo. Me doy un zape interno y me sonrojo… yo soy el dormilón, siempre.

—Lo se hija, pero tenemos que tener todo listo antes de que despierte.

—Okey, dame cinco minutos.

—Apresúrate —dejo un beso en su frente y la miro con adoración, es tan hermosa; tiene los mismos ojos de su madre, ese adorable chocolate, el tono de su hermosa y cremosa piel, por supuesto con la misma textura que la suya: suave, delicada como la seda; y su hermosa sonrisa—. Nico, despierta dormiloncín. —le digo a mi hijo de doce años, entrando en su cuarto.

—No me digas así papá que sabes no lo soy, ya mismo me levanto; y tú, ve rápido a arreglar lo que falte —me dice, sorprendiéndome mientras se pone en marcha tan rápido que apenas alcanzo a detectar los movimientos que hace en su cuarto, arreglando todo a su paso.

—Okey, te espero.

Ya todo está listo: el desayuno, de la fiesta quedaron a encargarse sus viejas amigas de la universidad. Era increíble que no se hayan visto hace tanto tiempo, siempre se hablaban por teléfono o por internet, habían pasado trece años desde que se separaron cuando ella se graduó y después de tanto tiempo se van a reencontrar; esa es una sorpresa que ella no se espera, solo ruego al cielo que todo salga bien.

—Papá, papá, ya despertó. —susurra Vanessa, entrando corriendo a la cocina. Empiezo a hiperventilar.

—Ay Dios, dónde está tu hermano, llámalo, ¿dónde está?, tenemos que estar acá juntos; llámalo, llámalo —mi desesperación y nervios empiezan a florecer.

—Tranquilo papá, aquí estoy —dice Nicholas, entrando en ese momento a la cocina.

—Okey desayuno, okey mesa, okey, okey, todo está en orden; ahora actúen como acordamos —ellos asienten mirándome con una sonrisilla en los labios.

—Emm, buenos días. —dice Isabella Swan, el gran amor de mi existencia, entrando majestuosamente por la puerta. Se queda parada en la entrada, está descalza, con una hermosa bata de seda rosa que le marca perfectamente la curva de su cintura, sus hermosas caderas… su escultural figura. Encima trae otra bata pero está suelta; sus largas piernas me vuelven loco, su cuerpo tan bien formado, no es tan voluptuosa pero tiene las medidas justas para hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione apenas la miro; definitivamente para ella los años no pasan, cada vez se ve mejor y más sexy. Es tan hermosa, mis imágenes mentales no se detienen pero al caer en la realidad las alejo, este no es el momento, ya más tarde me desquitaría, sonrío con picardía, alzando mis comisuras en una media sonrisa. Me muerdo el labio, gesto que no pasa desapercibido para ella porque se sonroja y se anuda la bata a la cintura.

—Hola, mami.

—Hola, mamá.

Saludan nuestros hijos.

Mientras tanto yo me acerco a ella con pasos lentos para besarla como lo hago cada mañana, la atraigo con mis manos puestas en su cintura, un poco más a mi cuerpo, haciendo un suave masaje a la parte más baja de su espalda, nuestros labios se encuentran para después moverse rítmicamente y en sincronía.

—Buenos días, mi cielo. —susurro sobre sus labios, por lo visto no sospecha nada, los niños sueltan risitas socarronas, sonríe—. Bien, a desayunar.

Todos comemos con calma y en completo silencio, Bella solo mira a su plato y de vez en cuando nos mira a nosotros con una expresión de desconcierto y pena, me duele tanto verla así, apuesto a que piensa que olvidamos su cumpleaños, la tomo de la mano bajo la mesa, me mira para después sonreírme, me dibuja con sus labios un "te amo", yo sonrío también, regresa la mirada al plato de cereal que tiene en frente, empieza a comer; traviesamente llevo mi mano por su pierna, haciendo un camino lento, apenas siente mi rose abre los ojos sorprendida, se le cae la cuchara que estaba a medio camino, detengo mi movimiento; Vane y Nico miran la escena sorprendidos e inocentes de lo que pasa.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —pregunto inocentemente, ella me mira con desconcierto, abre los ojos haciéndome señales, las mismas señales que me hace para que me comporte, me hago el desentendido, niega con la cabeza, regresa su mirada al plato de comida, igual que los niños, los cuales hasta ahora han actuado estupendamente.

Continuo con mi camino aún más lento, aun mas tortuoso, cierra los ojos, pasa su lengua delicadamente por el contorno de su labio inferior y un jadeo casi imperceptible, el cual solo yo puedo escuchar, sale de su boca cuando mis dedos rosan su entrepierna por encima de sus pequeñas bragas de algodón —cariño, que pasa, te ves fatigada —digo con la mayor inocencia y naturalidad del mundo, puedo casi leer lo que piensa, gracias a las expresiones que en su cara se denotan, me grita que soy un imprudente, pero está debatiéndose entre detener la situación o dejar que continúe, está disfrutando de la sensación, la delgada tela se empieza a humedecer… pero de repente algo se ilumina en su rostro, regresa a verme.

—No mi cielo, nada. —dice de forma irónica mientras en su mirada hay destellos de fuego; siento de pronto y sin previo aviso a su mano pequeña hacer un suave apretón en mi entrepierna, abro mucho los ojos al sentirla—. Debe ser el embarazo —dice entre dientes. Estoy tan duro en este momento que de no ser porque nuestros hijos están ahí, a la mesa de la cocina ya la hubiera mandado a mejor vida; seguimos con nuestros roces, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder en detenerlos, a los dos nos tiene al límite; pero pronto tenemos que dejarlos, el lugar, ni la situación se presta para llegar a mas; además ya estamos por terminar, o por lo menos Vanessa y Nicholas ya están dando sus últimas cucharadas al desayuno—. Yo levanto los platos —dice sonriendo, sabiendo adrede en el estado que me encuentro, si me levanto en este momento a nuestros acompañantes no les quedara la menor duda de que algo muy sospechoso estuvo pasando a sus espaldas, no los quiero pervertir, son mis bebés y así se quedan. Yo le sonrío mientras asiento y trato de masticar un pedazo de fruta—. Bien chicos, a bañarse. —Ordena Bella inmediatamente, ellos asienten sin rechistar, saben que ella es la autoridad de esta casa, así que no se atreven a desafiarla y menos en el día de su cumpleaños, yo les guiño un ojo en sinónimo de complicidad—. ¿Qué demonios crees que estabas haciendo? —me dice, acercándose peligrosamente a donde estoy sentado, aun intentando comer el desayuno, aunque quisiera comer otro tipo de cosas y no precisamente el cereal, trago sin terminar de masticar debidamente.

—Emm —las palabras se atrancan en mi garganta, se acerca, se está acercando aún más, puedo sentir su calor en mi espalda, cierro los ojos, disfruto de las sensaciones, y del suave mordisco que hace en mi cuello

—¿No que tan valiente? —dice, haciendo un cardenal de besos sobre mi cuello, pasa por mi mejilla y llega a mis ojos, donde deja pequeños besos hasta llegar a mi boca, el beso es: devorador, apasionado, sin límites, sin pudor; de lo siguiente que soy consiente es que está sentada a horcajadas sobre mí; es tan tímida, pero cuando se trata de esto su timidez se va al carajo, eso me encanta, hace que me encienda más y más.

—Te amo. —susurro ya sobre sus labios.

—Te amo más, pero ahora quiero que me hagas el amor, aquí y ahora —me toma por sorpresa eso, se da cuenta y me mira con picardía—. Ya sabes que tener sexo por la mañana aumenta los años de vida, así que quiero más años de vida para seguir saciándome de tu cuerpo, para vivir eternamente a tu lado. —se muerde el labio y pasa su lengua por el contorno de los míos, suelto un jadeo involuntario—. Alguien está despertando, después de… amm… cuatro horas de sueño. —Su voz sensual es el detonante para que mi creciente erección termine de saludar. Jadeo al recordar que toda la noche tuvimos una intensa sesión del más intenso amor y ahora aun estábamos como dos chiquillos, con las hormonas a mil, deseando, demandando más del otro—. Tenemos treinta minutos antes de que regresen los niños. —susurra en mi oído. Sin moverme de esa posición hago que se levante un poco, bajo mis pantalones de pijama junto con mi bóxer—. Hmm —se relame los labios, con el pantalón ya en mis rodillas hago un suave movimientos bajo su bata, la anudo a su cintura y me deleito con el pequeño bultito que se está formándose en su vientre, eso me hace aún más feliz, al recordar que van a ser mellizos, lo beso con adoración, ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás y coloca las manos sobre la mesa al sentir a mi lengua pasear por su abdomen y juguetear con su ombligo, dos de mis dedos serpentean por el contorno de su cintura y trazan un camino hasta llegar a sus bragas blancas, juego un poco con el resorte, logrando que jade más. Alejo un poco la silla y me arrodillo frente a ella, adorándola. Uso mis dientes para bajar con tortura su pequeña ropa interior, deleitándome con el olor de su intimidad. Logro deshacerme por completo de esa prenda, respiro fuertemente sobre su vagina y lamo con cuidado su clítoris.

—Tan deliciosa como siempre. —sale de mis labios.

—Te amo tanto. —sus jadeos son cada vez más erráticos, haciendo que sea imposible que articule una palabra más.

Detengo mis movimientos sobre su intimidad y beso nuevamente su abdomen, me siento y me arrastro más cerca de ella, entre sus piernas, la bajo lentamente, besando sobre la ropa sus senos, que a estas alturas se encuentran bastante duros, sobre la delgada tela se los puede apreciar, la deslizo delicadamente sobre mí, siento como entro en su interior y sus paredes me encierran, me envuelven, me llevan a una espiral de sensaciones exquisitas—. Ed… mmmm —dice entre dientes.

—Te amo, vida mía —digo mientras mi boca no se despega de su cuerpo, beso su cuello, y llego a mi objetivo, su boca. Besar sus labios es siempre una experiencia nueva, cada beso es diferente, con un sabor exquisito cada vez, llevamos trece años de casados y siempre es diferente, nunca caímos en la monotonía.

Los movimientos empiezan a ser cada vez más demandantes, me deslizo fácilmente en su interior, el líquido exquisito de su cuerpo logra que mi excitación aumente, el vaivén, nuestros cuerpos colisionando, el sudor de nuestros cuerpos mezclándose hace que nuestras almas emprendan un camino a la gloria, un camino sin retorno, un exquisito sendero que recorremos juntos, tomados siempre de la mano.

.

.

.

Las horas pasan rápido en este día, todo sigue conforme a lo planeado, después de haber hecho el amor con mi Bella en la cocina nos bañamos juntos, como casi siempre lo hacemos, nos enjabonamos el uno al otro e hicimos el amor una vez más. Y ahora estamos perfectamente vestidos, dispuestos a salir hacia un parque ubicado a las afueras de la ciudad, le dijimos que íbamos a pasar un día familiar, es sábado y por lo visto nos creyó.

—Cerca del parque hay una heladería, por favor te detienes ahí, quiero un helado —dice Bella, pasando sus dedos por mi cabello, mientras mis manos al volante tiemblan de incertidumbre y de la deliciosa sensación que el movimiento hace sobre mi cabeza —¿Te sientes bien, cariño? Estas temblando —malditos temblores que se apoderaron de mi cuerpo.

—Emm, s-sí, no, no pasa nada —tartamudeo, regresa su vista a la carretera; al parecer algo se fragua en su mente, espero me haya creído.

—¿Niños, quieren helados? —pregunto mientras me desabrocho el cinturón.

—Si, a mi tráeme uno de ariquipe con vainilla —dice Nicholas.

—A mi uno de fresa con vainilla —esta vez habla Vanessa.

—Okey, espérenme, no tardo —abro al puerta, la cierro tras de mí.

—Oye ¿y a mí no me vas a preguntar el sabor? —dice mi Bella, enojada. Sonrío.

—Brawnie con chocolate y mermelada de mora, emm, y una cereza al final, preferiblemente en vaso, en el cono se te cae. —digo anticipando lo que me va a decir, la conozco tan bien que se lo que me va a decir y lo que le gusta, ella sonríe.

—Me conoces.

—Por dentro y por fuera. —respondo, guiñándole un ojo. Me apresuro a entrar al establecimiento para comprar los helados; en el parque ya deben estar esperando todas con la sorpresa, pido los conos y el vaso, saco la billetera para pagar.

—Sí, buenas tardes, me das por favor veintiséis vasos grandes de helado, más uno extra grande pero de chocolate, los demás dámelos de distintos sabores —me sorprendo al escuchar esa voz tan conocida, volteo para encontrarme con mi mamá.

—Esme, dice Alice que le lleves dos botes super-hiper extra grandes de chocolate —dice otra voz, la identifico inmediatamente como una de las amigas de Bella.

—Ay Angie, ya sabes que Alice no puede comer tanto chocolate, le hubieras dicho que no podemos comprarle más de uno.

—Ya la conoces lo terca que es, no hay quien la convenza, ya tiene más de treinta pero aún le fascina, no entiendo como a sus hijos no les gusta si todo el embarazo estuvo a punta de chocolate —ambas ríen—. Amm verdad, me olvidaba, Victoria quiere de vainilla con galleta, Jessica de ron con pasas y Rosalie de Lulo, además de uno extra-grande de Maracuyá.

—¡NO ES DE DIOS!

—Ella y sus antojos, hay que comprenderla, ya ves que van a ser tres.

—Emmet si trabajo día y noche en los planos. —ríen.

—Y a Rose no la dejes atrás, apuesto a que lo tenía solo en la cama, y al pirata guiñándole el ojo —sueltan la carcajada, muevo mi cabeza, a punto de reírme también.

—Mamá, Ángela. —ellas regresan a ver con la sorpresa escrita en sus rostros.

—Hijo, que bueno es verte, hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. —mamá se lanza a abrazarme, me da un beso en la mejilla y despeina mi cabello, más de lo que ya de por sí está.

—Ay mami, si ayer nos vimos. —sonrío a la mujer hermosa que está frente a mí, a la mujer que me dio la vida y que tanto amo.

—Bah, pero te extrañé.

—Ángela, tiempo sin verte. Te vez muy bien. —le digo a Angie que ha estado parada todo el tiempo sonriendo.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, los años no te pasan.

—Ay Dios y Bella ¿dónde está? quiero verla ¿se enteró de la sorpresa? ¿Qué paso? —dice mi madre apresurada, me rio y Ángela lo hace conmigo.

—No, ella está en el auto con los niños, me bajé por un antojo que tiene, ya saben, el embarazo y…

—¿Qué? —Dice Ángela—. Cómo que Bella está… ¿embarazada?

—Emm, p-pues si —me sonrojo.

—Dios, como no nos cuenta.

—Nah, ya sabes Angie, siempre es tan reservada, apuesto a que nos iba a contar pronto —dice mamá tranquilizándola, ella asiente.

—Que esto siga siendo sorpresa, ya nos vamos al parque, así que allá nos vemos —me despido y les guiño un ojo (sinónimo de complicidad) sonríen y asienten—. Un gusto volver a verte Angie. —la aludida asiente—. Nos vemos mamá, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, cariño. —me sonríe de manera cálida y maternal. Tomo lo que compré, me apresuro a ir al auto.

—Mira, aquí tienen —les paso los dos conos a Vane y Nico—. Amor, aquí está tu vaso. —le doy una lamida, sonrío y se lo entrego, ella sonríe; siempre hago eso cuando compra un helado.

—¿Y el tuyo? —pregunta.

—Emm, no quiero. —La verdad es que me olvidé del mío. Enciendo el auto y recorro las tres calles que nos separan del gran parque.

—Waw, cuanta gente —dice Bella apenas estacionamos, miro hacia la entrada, viendo como hay niños corriendo y personas dispersas por todos lados, al parecer sus amigas han hecho crecer a sus familias. Yo solo asiento, miro por el retrovisor al asiento trasero y ahí están nuestros hijos.

—Bien, chicos, amor, vamos que tenemos un día hermoso por disfrutar —Bella, como siempre, pelea con el cinturón al no podérselo quitar, sonrío y corro a su lado para ayudarla—. Tranquila, no pelees con él. Mira, solo es cuestión de presionar aquí, y ya está —el cinturón se zafa y beso a mi hermosa esposa en los labios, la saco con cuidado entre mis brazos, abraza mi cuello hundiendo su cara en mi pecho.

—Te amo —me mira con sus ojos brillando—. Me consientes mucho.

—Te amo también y mereces ser consentida —susurro sobre su cabello.

No se en que momento ya hemos caminado tanto, estamos en la entrada del famoso parque, con mi Bella aun en brazos, y ahí estaban: Victoria con James, muy acaramelados, viendo en los ojos del otro, y su pequeño hijo Matt; Jessica con Mike, ¡DIOS! casi comiéndose en medio del parque, y sus tres hijos revoloteando por todas partes; Emmet tiene abrazada a Rosalie, acariciando su abultado vientre de cinco meses, susurrándole al oído, haciéndola sonrojar, y ella tiene de la mano a su hija Martina; Alice revoloteando por todas partes mientras sus hijos tratan de calmarla (ahora entiendo lo del chocolate), Jasper, su esposo, está sentado en el césped, mirando la escena con ternura, en su cara hay tanto amor y tanto cariño que me hace sonreír; Ben, el esposo de Ángela jugando con sus hijos, dándole a uno de ellos vueltas en el aire, mientras el otro se cuelga de su pierna. Y los padres de Bella, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose el uno al otro, viendo a todos a su alrededor.

Apenas pongo un pie dentro todos se voltean a verme, sonríen. Se notan todos bastante felices y amables; entrando viene mamá y Angie con los paquetes de todo lo que compraron, Angie corre a colgarse de la espalda de su Ben y mi padre se apresura a ayudar con los paquetes, me saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza, sonrío. Bella, aun contra mi pecho, no se da cuenta de lo que pasa, la coloco sobre sus pies y al darse cuenta sonríe; la sorpresa me la llevo también yo, no sé en qué momento se organizaron todos en un solo grupo y a una señal invisible, al unísono, todos gritaron.

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA!**

.

.

.

**Bella's POV**

**2012**

La canción de serenata resonó en mi habitación fuertemente, después del "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, BELLA" que me despertó, me quede sorprendida por la cantidad de hombres que habían en mi cuarto, cada uno con un instrumento musical en mano, tocando la melodía de las mañanitas, mi Edward empezó a cantar.

_**.**_

_**/watch?v=vks_g2-nEhI**_

_**Las Mañanitas**_

_**.**_

Ese era el día más feliz de mi vida, Edward me despertó de un hermoso sueño, que al parecer era una visión muy futurista a los acontecimientos. Aunque era algo extraño que lo viera todo como si fuera Edward. Se acercó a mí con sigilo, sus maravillos zafiros brillan de felicidad, su sonrisa hermosa surcando sus rellenos labios, su cabello alborotadamente sensual y en sus mejillas con ese toque sonrosado que me fascinaba.

—Mi amor, Feliz Cumpleaños número veinticuatro. —dijo sonriendo, me despoje de las sabanas y me tire a su pecho; era tan feliz, pero mi enorme vientre me impido que me acercara más. Si, estaba embarazada de mí… de nuestro primer hijo, el día que nos enteramos saltamos de alegría, supimos que iba a ser un niño y el nombre ya lo teníamos, se llamaría Nicholas.

—Gracias amor mío, me haces la mujer más feliz del universo con el simple hecho de existir, eres el regalo más grande —sonríe, dejando un beso en la punta de mi nariz.

—Muchachos, ya escucharon —se dirigió a los mariachis que se habían quedado mirando la escena con cara de bobos —¡El regalo más grande! —los miré confundida.

_**.**_

_**/watch?v=Uqg4Y6N53k0**_

_**El Regalo Mas Grande**_

_**.**_

Con guitarrones, trompeta, violín, vihuela, guitarra y arpa, en tono de mariachi, sonó la hermosa canción de Tiziano Ferro, las lágrimas no pudieron detenerse y por mis mejillas resbalaron libremente, Edward al darse cuenta de mi estado me abrazo aún más fuerte.

—Eres tú, mi Bella, el regalo más grande. No llores, cielo.

—Lloro de felicidad, me haces sentir la mujer más especial de la galaxia, del universo entero —suspiré —te amo tanto.

—Ya cielo, tú me haces más feliz; con el simple hecho estar viva, de respirar, de existir. Te amo más, vida mía. —susurra sobre mis labios, dándome un tierno beso.

.

.

.

Y aquí estamos, doce años después, 13 de Septiembre de 2024; mis padres, los padres de mi esposo, mis amigas, quienes viajaron de los distintos países a los que se habían ido después de la universidad con sus esposos y familia, para darme esta hermosa sorpresa. El hecho de que lo haya soñado ese día, no significó que algo cambiara, todo sucedió exactamente como en mi sueño. Por supuesto fingí sorpresa, nadie sospechó. Incluso… creo que al saber lo que pasaría con mi marido esa mañana, tuve más oportunidad de jugar con él; mande la noche anterior a los niños a casa de sus abuelos, así que tuvimos un mañana, mas bien no dormimos en toda la noche, creo que después de todos esos mañaneros vamos a tener una eternidad de vida, y me alegra a sobremanera saber que será junto a mi Edward, el amor de mi vida.

* * *

**Hola, espero que hayan disfrutado de este OS, lo hice hace bastante tiempo y en realidad los personajes no son Edward y Bella… pero lo adapté a estos dos, con la autorización de la protagonista del Shot original . Rebe, gracias… sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño :3 **

**Espero sus comentarios :D **

**Gracias de antemano por leer.**

**Beijos**

**Merce**


End file.
